Explanations
by WinterRonin
Summary: Rock has some explaining to do, and Sawyer gets a job offer. Only this is a little different to the usual jobs she gets. And they finally decide on what to do for their honeymoon. Story Nine in the series.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuko was pacing back and forth in front of the newlyweds, unable to put into words what she was currently thinking about the events directly after the wedding. After the explosions, she was shaking in fear about what was happening as everyone else merely seemed to be tense and on alert.

"Mother…if you would please just sit down I can explain everything." Rock asked calmly, the last thing he wanted was for his mother to start throwing ideas out without any parts of the truth with it.

"Rokuro all I want to know is why that happened. There were explosions at your wedding, cars blew up. And everyone acts like this is an everyday occurrence." Yuuko said trying to stay calm, but given the situation, she was finding it difficult, "Well it kind of is…this city is not exactly a holiday location." Sawyer admitted getting a sigh from Rock, "I suppose I should start at the beginning.".

Rock went into the long story about how he ended up as a resident of Roanapur, from the helicopter chase to dealing with Greenback Jane as well as telling of how he assisted Balalaika with the Yakuza and ending with the Bloodhound going on her revenge trip.

While he left some of the darker parts out of the story he merely stuck to the highlights, and while those highlights weren't exactly family friendly it was in his opinion a little white lie to keep his mother from going in a full blown panic over the new information.

"Are you alright?" Rock asked carefully as his mother just looked on in surprise, "I-I don't know what to say…", "I can understand if this is a lot to take in mother, but honestly I didn't want to tell unless I had too.", "But you are friends with criminals and smugglers, and you are a negotiator?", "Yes, that is true mother, but while yes they are criminals they are my friends.".

"I-I'd like to go home, I need some time Rokuro to think about this. I'm sorry…" he apologized but all she saw was her son smiling in understanding, "It's alright mother, I'll drive you to the airport when your ready." nodding she returned to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"That could have gone better…" Rock sighed, "But it isn't the worst thing that could have happened.", "Agreed, she could have screamed at you and stormed out into the city." Sawyer said leaning into Rock's side.

* * *

It did not take long for Yuuko to be on the return flight back to Tokyo, Rock had asked Chang to charter a first class seat on the first available flight, figuring that she would feel safer back home then with him at the moment. He would have offered Chang's private jet again but after the attack outside the church, he would rather stay away from anything related to the cities crime groups if he could help it.

While it had not been a tearful farewell, his mother had been sad to leave him, but he would let her have her time to process everything he had explained to her, he saw no point in pushing her. As he may end up pushing her away.

Arriving at the office he saw Dutch sitting at the table reading the morning paper and having a cup of coffee. "Any word on what's happening Dutch?" he asked pouring himself a cup, "Nah…But whoever lit up the fireworks for your wedding are about to be in a world of hurt. Balalaika and Chang are already pulling out all the stops to find whoever it was behind all this.", "Didn't they call themselves The Collective or something like that? Sounds like something pulled from a spy novel or film.".

Dutch nodded in agreement but as always he was always thinking about the bigger picture. "Yeah but I have to think that these guys aren't exactly amateurs. The fact they managed to plant several bombs without anyone seeing them is impressive. Plus they seemed very sure of themselves from what Balalaika said, if they know who they are going up against and still sound so sure then they are either very strong or really stupid." letting out a tired sigh he set the coffee down, "The city is going to turn into another war zone…".

While Rock had not been around for what many saw as the original war in the city between Balalaika and Chang, he had seen bounty hunters, child killers, and countless mercenaries try to rip the city apart. And in those times he had always wondered if the next bullet fired would have his name on it.

"What about us? Do you plan on staying or are we going to have a workers vacation?" Rock asked, "Until it all blows over.", "Still on the table Rock, at the moment I'd like to see what Chang and Balalaika have planned before we go on a belonged fishing trip. Whoever these jokers are aren't likely to target us, but if they're going to just carpet bomb the place then I'd rather not stick around.".

Dutch looked up from his paper after a moment, "Besides what about you? I thought you'd be on your honeymoon with the wife?", "Well Sawyer and I thought it would be better to leave for a week or so just so we can get everything sorted out.", "Fair enough…though I think Revy is really looking forward to all this. Her fingers are getting itchy.".

* * *

Sawyer sighed as she sat in her office, Isabelle was safe with a sitter, one they could actually trust. And she had to wonder what they were going, part of her would like to see what chaos it brought but she had a family to take care of and she did not want to put them in harm's way.

"Hey! Sawyer! You up there love?" Mora called up and when she looked out of the window she saw a man in fancy suit flanked by what looked like two rent-a-goons. "Who is this?" she asked as Mora shrugged, "Bugger wouldn't give me a name but he has a job for you." the man flinched as he was standing right next to the Australian woman.

"Fine…send him up. His goons can stay there." the man nodded and headed up the stairs to her office and let himself in, surprised upon seeing the rather short stature of the body disposal specialist.

"Is something wrong? Don't I measure up to your expectations?" she teased with a haunting smile, "I mean no offense. As your assistant mentioned I have a job offer for you and I hope you are willing to hear me out." Sawyer mentioned for him to have a seat and he handed her a small envelope.  
"Inside are the pictures of two people who I wished to have you deal with once we deliver them to you." Sawyer said nothing but opened the envelope and saw two very familiar faces, "No. I'm not going anywhere near those two." she said calmly tossing the pictures back to him, "And why not?" the man asked curious as to why she refused, "You know who they are, right? I'd be walking around with a target on my head if I even accepted the job.", "We can make it worth your while. I can make you a very rich lady.", "Again, no.".

Sighing the man handed her a card with a number, "Well you can always contact me if you change your mind." he walked over to the window and noticed the two men he had brought with him had disappeared.

"Looking for your men? They're being taken care of by Mora and my crew. And I wouldn't try anything foolish if I was you, tipping your hand like this…very foolish indeed.", "You don't know what you are doing." he warned suddenly feeling a very cold feeling go down his spine as Sawyer got to her feet and slowly walked over to him. "The Collective? I know you're the ones being ruining my wedding…to me that's all I need to know. I met a wonderful man who loves me for who I am and I couldn't be happier that I met him. But you tried to ruin that…" drawing back her fist she slugged him across the jaw, knocking him out in one blow.

Her years of swinging her chainsaw had given her very strong upper body strength, not that she had much reason to use it outside of work, besides the times when she man-handled Rock around in the bedroom. Laughing softly at her memories of her lover in the bedroom she dragged the unconscious man down the stairs, not bothering about injuring him. "Good thing you got that buzzer installed." Mora said approaching with an ice-pack pressed across her knuckles, "Are you alright?", "Yeah I'm fine, little sod just broke a few fingers when I punched him. Nothing serious.".

"Michael!" Sawyer called out as a towering pale skinned man silently walked over from the meat freezer, an overly large kitchen knife in his hand which was covered in animal blood. "Take this fool to the storage room. Do not kill him." Sawyer said as the pale man nodded silently, picking him without any effort and slung him across his broad shoulder.

"You know…if he wasn't…" Mora said making a few gestures for crazy, "I would so have a ride on that.", "You want to be his 'special friend'?" Mora suddenly realised what she was talking about and quickly dismissed the idea, "I think we're better off friends. Don't want him getting too attached to me, yeah staying friends…". Michael was nice enough, though he never said a word he always got the job done, whether it was human or animal.

"Very good Mora, I don't need this becoming a slasher flick. I need to make a phone call, make sure those three are secure." she said heading back up to her office, knowing that Chang would be very interested to hear about the man's job offer.

* * *

Of course, when both Chang and Balalaika turned up at her factory she was already wearing her surgical scrubs, getting ready to dispose of the two goons the man he had brought with him.

"So this is a member of The Collective? Not really much to look at is he?" Chang joked as they watched the man strapped to the gurney, "The fact the man tried to hire me to kill you both is a rather disturbing lapse in judgment, considering that you both are my top clients." Sawyer explained as she pulled out some smelling salts.

"I figured you would like to talk to him before he…disappears." waving the salts under his nose she gave him a few slaps around the face for good measure as he finally came back around.

As he slowly became aware of his surroundings he saw the furious blonde glaring down and him, "You are a very foolish man, you and your companions.", "You won't stop us…", "That's the thing, we don't want to stop you. We want to destroy you. This is our city and we want to keep the status quo how it is." Chang explained calmly.

"You don't even know anything about us." the man taunted, "That is true, that is why you are going to tell us everything…or else I'm sure Sawyer here would be happy to get them out of you.", "I won't tell you shit!" Sawyer nodded her assistant and one of the goons was dragged inside the tiled room.

"You are aware of this man, correct? He means nothing to us and he will act as an example of things to come." Sawyer walked over to one of her tables and picked up her signature chainsaw before turning to Chang and Balalaika, "You might want to wait outside…this room is wiped clean for a reason.", "Let us know when he's a little more loose-lipped.".

As the door closed the only thing Chang and Balalaika heard was the sound of her chainsaw revving up and the screams of the henchman which were quickly silenced as the man, who was being forced to watch it all seemed to be screaming in panic. Mora poked her head out of the doorway down the hall and gave a short whistle, "Anyone fancy a cuppa?".

* * *

Sawyer was actually glad to have someone to cut up, it had been a while since she had last had someone alive to cut up, all she had done lately were clean ups from drug overdoses and disposing of people who had already been delivered to her dead, it was refreshing to have a live one. Of course, nothing could stop her from having a bit of fun.

"Don't feel like giving your guard a high five?" she asked holding up the severed appendage to him, "I mean I know your restrained and all that but you could at least make an effort." she gave him a gentle slap around the face with the hand before tossing into the corner with the rest of his goon, he himself was pale and was barely making any noise after witnessing his guard being chopped to pieces while screaming for his life.

"Well how about talking for a bit? You must be eager to talk after what you've just witnessed?", "What…what do you want?", "Me? I'd like to skin you alive for ruining my big day but the two you wanted me to kill for you want you alive so you can talk to them…and maybe I'll end you quickly if you answer their questions." he nodded weakly and Sawyer pressed the buzzer on the wall, signalling Chang and Balalaika that he was ready.

Moments later the two arrived and she had drawn the curtain around in the corner where the first body was piled.

"I take it our guest is ready to talk?" Balalaika asked, sounding very tired, "He is I'll leave you two alone for this, I have a few things to take care of before my next appointment.".

Leaving the room the sound of their questions faded as she went into the restroom down the hall and made herself a cup of coffee, Mora was already there having her lunch. "Hey dear, you finished already?" she asked, "Yeah, I really need to remember my earplugs next time. Both of them screaming like that really gave me a headache.", "Maybe you should get on your way to your honeymoon.".

Sawyer glared over the edge of her cup to her friend, "I've told you already, until this is taken care of, and the city isn't at risk of being reduced to a corpse filled crater I'd rather not leave.", "What about Isabelle?" Sawyer sighed, "Well yeah…if I felt like she was in danger I wouldn't hesitate to leave until all this blew over." Mora shrugged, "If you say so boss. I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you.".

Sawyer realised that she had been used to dealing with herself so long, she had sometimes forgotten that she now has to look after Isabelle with Rock. "Your right. I'll talk with Rock tonight, and see if he wants to take some time away from the city.", "Don't worry about it all Sawyer, I'll hold down this place until you get back.", "Thanks but it will be our decision if we actually go anywhere at the moment.".

She chatted with Mora a little more before she headed up to her office to sort out a few things related to her business front, she knew she had a while before Chang and Balalaika finished questioning their guest so she had enough time to deal with everything.

After almost an hour of questioning the two crime lords stepped out looking far more exhausted than they looked when they entered. "Did you learn anything?" Sawyer asked walking up to them, "A few things…but nothing that we can really use at the moment. Until we find out more we cannot put it to much use.", "Well something is better than nothing I suppose. Do you have any further use for him?", "No…get rid of him and leave him on the outskirts, make sure they find him." nodding she headed back into the tiled room and picked up a serrated knife from the nearby table.

"Well I will keep my end of my promise and give you a quick death." she said and before he could even look up at her she grabbed his head in a firm grip and slashed deeply across his throat before skillfully twirling the blade around and stabbed it through his heart.

The moment he breathed his last she put the knife aside and pulled out an electric saw, industrial sized of course and began the messy task of cutting the man into pieces.

* * *

Rock was having a late shower, he had only just gotten home and was enjoying the hot water when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and just hold onto him. "Rough day?" she nodded against his back since she was not wearing her choker, she then wrote on his back, 'One of those goons showed up. Wanted me to kill Chang and Balalaika.', "You told him where to stick it though, right?" he asked as he turned to face her and got another nod.  
'Do you want to take our honeymoon? Get away for a bit?' she wrote, "I think that would be best. We don't know just how much this is going to affect the city. And I wouldn't like to see everything get sucked into it around us. Where do you want to go?" he asked only to get poked in the back rather hard, 'Why do I have to pick?' she wrote, pressing into his skin firmly.  
"Because I want you to pick somewhere you'll feel comfortable going to? I know how you are around big crowds." Rock knew that she sometimes froze and sometimes drifted onto full blown panic attacks with large crowds, he had thankfully been there to help her through them during their short trip to Tokyo.

'Nowhere tropical...Canada.' as much as she felt at home in the city of sin they lived in, she would not mind a change of scenery and Canada was meant to be a nice place to visit for holiday.

* * *

Double update today. Continuation of this series and a new thing I wanted to make a start on last month but laptop problems slowed it down. Sawyers Horror Compilation is a collection of Sawyer/ Rock stories with horror backdrops whether books, movies or games they start off following the story then ends up with Sawyer glomping/ molesting Rock in some manner. At the end of each story it has Rock giving his reaction to her little tale.

Oh and props to whoever picked up on Micheal (Halloween series) been watching a lot of Dead by Daylight gameplay and he was the new killer.


	2. The Final Step

Right this is technically the tenth story but at the same time it's a straight continuation from the previous story Explanations, so I've put it as the second chapter to that story. As for how long its been seen an update to the stories, well, its more or less down to just not having any motivation.

Work over Christmas was stressful, and I'm still recovering from an eye infection and on top of all this still looking for a full time job. So my motivation has been lacking of late. But that's changing so on to the next story and possibly the final chapter of this whole thing, I will say this is more of an Epilogue than anything huge.

* * *

Rock knew what he was meeting Balalaika for could be taken the wrong way if he said the wrong thing. The last couple of days he and Sawyer had been thinking long and hard about their next step, and with Isabelle in their lives, it just gave them another reason to decide.

"Rock. Sorry about the wait, as you can no doubt guess I have been rather busy dealing with our guests." she spoke as Rock stood across from her, "I can understand, but I won't take up much of your time." taking a moment to compose what he was going to say, he hoped things would go smoothly.

"As you may be aware Sawyer and I have been discussing leaving Roanapur until this has blown over. While we have been through some of the more colourful moments of this city over the last few years, but now we're a family with Isabelle…We think leaving would be the best choice for us." he explained. For what seemed like several minutes Balalaika did not say anything, more a moment he thought that she would tell him to get out or call him a coward for running.

"Let's hope you aren't away for too long Rock." she said with a small smile, "I understand that you are doing this to protect those you care about and with a child, it merely adjusts your priorities. And I must say I am rather fond of young Isabelle." Rock let out the breath he had been unknowingly holding in, "Thank you Balalaika, I have to admit I wasn't expecting you to be so understanding, given the situation.". She laughed dryly at the remark, "You are someone outside my organization that I can trust Rock, I would be a fool to drive you away. May I ask where your planning to go?".

"Sawyer suggested Canada and I couldn't think of anywhere else so we're heading there.", "I still find it amusing that you two have a family now, I don't think anyone would have seen that coming." Rock opened his mouth there was a low hiss followed by an explosion and everything going black.

* * *

Waking in a hospital room he drifted in and out as faces checked him over and spoke to him but he was too out of it.

He did not know how long it had been but things were clearer for him now, and the first person he saw was Sawyer, who had clearly been crying but was slumped over next to his bed asleep. Gently giving her a nudge he felt her stir as his throat was too sore to say anything.

"Rock?" she asked rubbing her eyes, which quickly filled with joy when she saw him smiling at her, "Rock!" wrapping him up in a hug she was overjoyed that he had finally woken up.

"What do you remember last?", "Talking with Balalaika…then something…" he said his throat dry and sore as Sawyer handed him a glass of water from the table, "Someone fired an RPG at her office if her walls weren't reinforced it would have been a lot worse. She got a few more scars and her right arm was broken in multiple places, there were some lacerations on her legs as well from shrapnel." she explained hoping that Rock would not remember too much of what had happened, the sheer destruction of the office was horrific.

"What happened to me?" he asked, still a little horse, "Concussion, shrapnel to your chest and head, broken arm and a skin craft to burns on your leg.", "I feel fine…besides a massive headache.", "It's been nearly a month Rock, Chang footed the hospital bills for you and made sure you had the best doctors and surgeons available.".

"Sorry." he said after taking a moment to take everything in, "Sorry? What for?", "Making you worry about me." Sawyer opened her mouth to say something but just tried to keep the tears at bay at she wrapped him up in a hug, glad that she no longer had to worry about him, that he was alright.

* * *

"Well, Rock I'm hoping your holiday is a pleasant one. Wish you had been able to go when you wanted but we'll be sure to clean up this mess as quickly as possible. We have been rather busy the last month. These fools target two of our own and that, well that just pisses us off." Chang said as he saw the trio off at the airport, the section was all but closed down and surrounded by his personal guards.

"You've done so much for us already . I can't thank you enough.", "Well tell you what, bring me back a souvenir and we'll call it even. You kids have fun." giving a little wave to the three he let them board their flight to Canada, he was sad to see them go but he knew they would be safest and would feel safest away from the city that they called their home. At least for the time being.

Rock was thankful for being able to use crutches instead of a wheelchair as he took the aisle seat next to Sawyer with Isabelle at the window seat. "I'm glad your alright Rock." she said for what seemed like the hundredth time since he woke up, "You don't need to say it Sawyer, I know. I was lucky, though, I'm not going to forget that." he reassured her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He looked over at Isabelle who was sleeping soundly even as the plane began to taxi onto the runway, which he guessed the other passengers would be grateful for the silence but not that he would care what they thought of their daughter.

But as the plane finally took off he could not help but think back to the people they were leaving behind for the safety of another country, he wondered just how long they were going to have to stay away for.

He trusted Chang and Balalaika would not drag their feet in dealing with the organization trying to wrestle control of Roanapur from them, another reason was that Rock would rather not be near the Russian mob boss when she started one of her wars again.

* * *

Chang sighed as he looked over the report that had come from his people on the streets, their enemies had been resorting to more hit and run attacks on their territories and it had been causing a lot of people to loose a lot of sleep. Himself included.

"Boss…a word?" one of his guards asked poking his head in his office, "Yes Shen?", "One of our cars got shot up, drivers dead and the passenger is on the operation table as we speak." Chang took off his shades and rubbed his eyes, "Third attack this week…these folks are beginning to annoy me now. And I'm getting flak for not removing the problem from back home.".

"Shen…I'm putting out a bounty. Five hundred thousand for the location of these bastards, let everyone in the city know. We'll either force them into more direct action or we get lucky and find them before they hit us again." Shen nodded off and made the notifications for the bounty hunters as Chang picked up his phone to contact the other bosses for a meeting.

* * *

Revy was busy cleaning her guns while sitting with Eda in the Church, she had temporarily moved in while Dutch and Benny had taken off like Rock for a prolonged fishing trip until everything blew over.

She had already told Chang that she was ready to help whenever they were ready, but until she heard back all she could do was stay focused. Which was difficult considering her drinking partner sitting opposite her. "Come on have a drink Revy, not going to do much cleaning your guns.", "You do realise Eda that all hell is about to break loose?" she looked up briefly from cleaning the slide and gave her a look as if to ask 'are you stupid?'.

"Let that's never happened before…you had the Bloodhound, those twins, Greenback and let's not forget the Bloodhound, again…If there is a gateway to hell Revy this city is smack bang on top of it." both fell silent for a moment as they thought about it, and both silently came to the conclusion that maybe Rock and Sawyer had the right idea.

* * *

Chang had waited three days for the good news he had been waiting for. "Three miles outside the city limits…they've been hiding so damn close to us." he said looking over a map of the area where they had been found.  
"So when will we move in?" Boris asked from across the table, "As soon as everyone is ready. I don't know about the rest of you but I want these fools away from my city for good. Burial is up to them." Balalaika smiled as she pointed to a small clearing nearby, "I already have moved some men into position before we move in they will mortar they're positions and confuse them." Chang nodded in agreement, "Once everyone is ready then we will begin.".

By the time the sun had begun to set groups of Russian soldiers and Triad enforcers had gathered by the side of the road leading to the encampment. "This will be a clean sweep. Leave no survivors, let this serve as a warning that this is our city." Balalaika ordered and got nods from everyone, "They have killed and wounded our people, our comrades and we will not show mercy.".

The encampment looked quiet as sentries patrolled the grounds, completely unaware of what was fast approaching. Several thuds in the distance were heard as several explosions in the camp followed, sending men and equipment flying as the high explosive rounds impacted time after time.

Before they could recover and mount any sort of defence rounds from light machine guns and assault rifles tore through the camp from the undergrowth, within moments Russians and Triad swarmed through the camp, dispatching any who stood in their way. Any people who were able to fight back were instantly cut down with both guns and grenades.

"Secure the area!" Balalaika ordered her coat swaying gently in the evening breeze, "If anyone is still breathing end them!" for a moment she pondered her words before changing it, "Actually bring me one, alive!". It did not take long for a man to be dragged in front of her with a gunshot wound to the leg, "You won't…" he did not get the chance to finish as she backhanded him across the face, "Shut up! You are going to listen to me you little shit. You and your masters picked the wrong city to try and rule. And now you are going to pay dearly for it.".

Grabbing the man by his hair she drove her thumb into his right eye, ignoring the man's screaming she wiped her hand clean and pushed him to the ground, "Consider your choice of words carefully…you are going to return to you masters and tell them this. For every time they attack us, we shall strike back at them tenfold!". Both she and Chang watched the man get dragged away, "Do you think they'll take the warning seriously?" Chang asked, "That remains to be seen but regardless we will deal with them sound they ever decide to return. And if things persist then we will hunt them down and wipe them off the face of the earth.".

* * *

Sawyer smiled warmly as Rock carried Isabelle in his arms through the streets, it had been over a week since their arrival and they had spent a lot of time simply enjoying the sights and each other's company. Montreal was a wonderful change of scenery for them and they could not be happier.

"Can't believe its only been a week since we arrived." he thought aloud as Sawyer nodded happily next to him, but she seemed to be happier making a fuss of Isabelle, while they had gotten a number of odd looks during their visit, mainly because of how Sawyer was dressed they merely ignored it.

"Time sure has flown, but I was thinking…do you fancy catching a hockey game while we're here? There is one tonight, maybe we could get some tickets?", "Don't see why not, would be interesting to watch. Do you think Isabelle would mind the loud noises, though?" Rock smiled softly, "She slept through Roanapur nights, I think I hockey match wouldn't bother her much if at all.".

His mind wondered back to their home and wondered if everyone was alright but seeing Sawyer smile at him made his thoughts wonder away from the cities problems and back to his family. Heading back to their hotel they decided to see if they could find a place to buy tickets from, the city was so large that they still spent time asking for directions.

But as much as Rock would have liked to spend some time with Sawyer in their hotel room he was still recovering from his injuries and was ordered not to strain himself, of course he did not like the whole idea of being on a prolonged holiday with his wife and being unable to have any personal time alone in the bedroom.

Of course, all this had the added benefit of him not being forced to deal with Revy's questions about his love life, which frankly had become rather too personal of late, her latest question was if they used ropes at all. He had just shaken his head, knowing that Sawyer would cut him off if he ever did start discussing their sex life.

Arriving back at their hotel the desk clerk called them over, saying that they had gotten a message while they were out. Taking the piece of paper it simply said ' _Infestation removed. Come home when you_ r _ready_. ' with a little smiley face next to his signature. Silently showing it to Sawyer she gave him a small grin, "We've got at least another week here, don't you think?" she asked, "No doubt about that. Besides still all that clean up work they'll have to do, would you like to go back to all that madness?", "Nope, we've got a hockey game to go watch.".

* * *

Returning to Roanapur a week later Rock and Sawyer went straight back to their apartment and settled back in. While it was late in the evening and they were expecting the jetlag to stop them from getting to sleep. But the moment their heads hit the pillows they fell asleep.

They awoke late in the morning with Isabelle crying softly, and Sawyer draped across Rock and the sun shining through their window. "Well…nice to see things are back to normal…" Rock chuckled as he pushed himself out of bed to check on Isabelle.

Later on, after they had all woken up, Rock and Sawyer checked in on Balalaika, Chang and the rest of the Lagoon Company. Though Revy was a little irate as she had been unable to shoot anyone during the cleanup operation and had been stuck sitting with Eda for the whole day listening to her complaining about everything about her life.

Rock was happy that everyone was alright and that the city had pretty much already recovered from the attacks by The Collective and everything was almost back to normal.

Mora was overjoyed when she saw Sawyer wearing a hockey jersey she had gotten after their night at the hockey ring, she said she looked adorable wearing something so different than her usual gothic attire but considering the temperature the loose fitted jersey was rather comfortable than her gothic dresses but then again she did prefer them.

Rocks mother eventually called him explaining that regardless of his connections she would always be there for him, she wasn't about to go back on her promise to him to act more like a mother. Of course, she said she would be more than happy if they visited her rather than her always visiting Roanapur, as while the people she met were nice she still did not feel comfortable being around so many criminals.

"Sawyer! I'm back!" Rock called out as he walked into their apartment, "Got dinner on the way back from the office!" walking into the living room he was met by the cold glare by Sawyer, sitting on their sofa wearing her oversized hockey jersey. "Is everything alright?" he asked wondering why she was giving him such an angry look, "I promised if you did it again I would cut them off with a spoon…here's the spoon." she said holding up a tablespoon, with a menacing look in her eyes.

It took him a moment to get the reference but then he realised what she was talking about, "Your…pregnant?", "Got it in one genius. Now come here and take it like a man." instead Rock held his ground and shook his head, deciding to use his ace, "You and I both know you wouldn't cut them off…" walking over he sat down next to her, "Don't you want another kid?" Sawyer's expression became one of shock as the words left his mouth.

"I never said that!" she cried, "It's… I just wasn't expecting this!" she said pointing to her stomach, "I mean… I only had Isabelle less than a year ago…I'm worried that's all.", "About what Sawyer? We'll always be together on this, I promise." Sawyer blushed and looked away, as if the answer would be a joke, "I'm worried that you won't find me attractive anymore." she said trying not to cry, only for Rock to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug.

"Never going to happen, Sawyer, we're married and your stuck with me." he chuckled, "Besides I could never find you unattractive.", "Really?" she felt him nod, "I never told you this but when I used the shelf to stop your chainsaw back when you were hunting Jane I was actually really turned on.", "Your lying.", "Nope honest to god. If you weren't trying to kill me I would likely have asked you out or something." he chuckled as he felt Sawyer relax.

"You have to tell that story to our kids when get older. Preferably when they are old enough to be embarrassed by it." Sawyer said leaning up to kiss Rock on the lips, "Oh you can count on it.".

* * *

Well this is the last story for now. I may or may not continue it at a later date if I think up some more ideas but for now, I think its run its course for the moment. Hope you like it and enjoyed the little saga of the these two.


End file.
